


Relationship Woes: The Author and the Twins

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [16]
Category: Prison Break, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry can’t tell them apart, Bathroom Sex, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domesticity, He and Leonard are twins, I’m trying something new, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mention of Edging/ Orgasm Denial, Mention of Role Play, Michael Scofield is a Snart, Multi, Phone Sex, Safe Sex (condom use), Sexual Frustration, Tags Subject to Change, Tear-stained, Trembling/ Shivering, Twincest in later chapter, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Barry Allen and Michael Snart have been in a relationship for sometime now and Barry couldn’t be more happy with everything. Michael understands him, cares for him in every way, cooks for him and kisses his boo-boos. They’re relationship is perfect in every way except one. Michael won’t have sex with him.One night everything boils over and Michael walks out after a heated discussion. Barry thinks he’s ruined his relationship, so starts packing his things but  Michael comes back before he’s done and fucks him so good that Barry sees stars. Then they sit down and have a discussion about Michael’s interesting taste when come to sex.But as time goes on Barry just becomes confused because it’s like Michael are two different people. One Michael who enjoys sweatshirts and cuddles him While the other one enjoys doing all sorts of naughty things to him.Michael’s keeping a secret. Michael's called in his rougher, tougher twin brother Leonard to help out. Michael’s just about willing to do anything to save his relationship including letting Len fuck his boyfriend. Will Barry figure out what’s going on or will the Snarts come clean and will Barry ever forgive them for their lies?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya’ll trying something new. I’m doing something for Whumptober and Kinktober 2019.
> 
> I read the rules Whumptober but not Kinktober. I just looked at list of prompts for Kinktober so not sure I’m doing it right.
> 
> Just doing it for fun! 
> 
> Whumptober Prompt Covered in this chapter: 
> 
> 14\. Tear-stained
> 
> Kinktober Prompt Covered in this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Sexual Frustration  
6\. Domesticity
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Barry sat at the kitchen table occasionally looking out at the damp and overcast day hoping that the sun would start peeking out soon as he tapped away at his computer, then the day would be perfect.

“What you working on?” Michael asks he peered over Barry’s shoulder as he sets the table for breakfast.

“My next novel, but I can’t seem to figure out what to write about.”

“Well maybe you should take a break today and help me out around here.”

“I don’t know, Mike.” Barry says shutting his laptop and moving it out of the way as his boyfriend puts pancakes, syrup and butter down on the table. “I have a deadline coming up and right now all I seem to be doing is writing nonsense than erasing it, only to write more stupid shit.”

“Your writing is never stupid. But sounds to me like you have a bad case of writer’s block. That’s why you should stop staring at the computer screen, get outside, enjoy the crisp day, help me rake some leaves.”

“Mike.” Barry groaned out thinking about doing manual labor

“Come on, Mike said “I’ll make it worth your while” and winked at Barry as he picked up his orange juice.

Barry would never admit this but that wink did things to him and made him think of a long afternoon with Mike enjoying each other's company, naked. Usually Barry woulld be blushing at the toughts rushing through his head right now but after months of not having sex with Mike because he was always busy with work Barry couldn’t say he was suprized.

“Okay, fine.” Barry said trying to sound like helping Mike was a chore, but Barry didn’t think he succeeded cause Mike smiled at him softly. 

Helping Mike wasn’t a chore at all, he enjoyed helping out with things around the cabin; doing dishes, laundry, even the vacuuming which he usually hated doing at his own apartment in the city. Helping out just usually didn’t mean getting sweaty.

“Great, I’m gonna go strip the sheets off the bed and get them washing before we start outside. Go get ready.”

“Okay. I’ll meet you outside.” Barry said taking his plate to the sink and goes to the bathroom to get changed out of his pajamas.

\---

They meet on the back patio right off the kitchen, Barry in a dark green sweater, tan pants and black jacket, Mike wearing his grey sweatshirt and blue jeans; his outfit that he usually when they’re at the cabin.

Barry calls it his relaxed outfit cause every time they hang out somewhere other than the cabin Michael will be wearing a suit with a tie or at least a nice sweater and khakis. Always dressing smart. On point, in case they run into one of his business associates.

“Ready to get started?”

“Sure thing, Boss.” Barry says then proceeds to run past and jump in large pile of leaves Michael had managed to rake up while he’d waited for Barry to get dressed.

Leaves of varying shades of reds, burnt orange and yellows fly all over the yard as Barry lands squarely in the middle on his tummy.

“Barry!” Mike screams exasperated at Barry’s antics and then walks over to glare at his boyfriend fondly.

“Mike the whole point of doing yard work during the fall is so you can jump in piles of leaves and look I’m here so it won’t take us long to clean up.” Barry says “Now will you help me up, please I hit the ground pretty hard.”

Mike sighs and offers Barry a hand up.

“I was afraid, you’d hurt yourself”he says wiping dirt off Barry’s jacket “Jumping in an actual leaf pile is nothing like they show in the movies.” 

“I’m invincible!” Barry says joking

“Sure ya are.” Mike says wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist and kisses him. “You ready to actually get started now, sweetie.’

“Yep.”

\----

They spend most of the day outside cleaning up the yard but it goes faster than it usually would with Barry chattering away about a book he read while Mike was away on a trip so it’s late afternoon by the time they make it back inside.

Mike pulls off the beanie he’s been wearing, setting it aside and looks around the kitchen. There’s so much to do; the dishes from this morning needs to be cleaned, groceries need to shopped for and he needs to check his email. His phone practically buzzed all the time while he and Barry were outside. 

It’s probably his boss wanting another update on that project he’s been working on the past couple weeks.

It’s been one project after another for months now each one tougher and more high profile than the last and he’s tired of it and Barry must be to by the way he insisted they come here to the cabin for the weekend. So, Mike had indulged him not going into the office like he wanted to in hopes he could spend time with Barry and get the work he needed done. 

It just doesn’t seem to be working out like that. 

For a couple seconds he feels overwhelmed but then he feels Barry hugging him from behind, comforting him and he leans into it relaxing for a second enjoying the warmth and happy little purr Barry does before he remembers that the sheets are probably dry by now.

He sighs, “I’m gonna go put the sheets on the bed.” and removes himself from Barry’s hold and goes into the laundry room to grab sheets leaving Barry to put away his coat.

He’s just finished putting the fitted sheet on the bed and picking up the other sheet to put that one on the bed when he gets tackled from behind.

\-----

They land on the bed with a thump and a muted “Ooff” from Michael. Barry moves quickly bracketing Mike’s body with his knees, he leans down starts kissing Mike’s neck as best he can with the man beneath him. Mike keeps saying his name over and over. 

Barry pushes his slightly cold hands under Mike’s sweatshirt in order to feel Mike’s beautifully hot skin.

“Barry, get the fuck off me!”

He instantly freezes, goes absolutely still. He’s never heard Mike swear before.

“Get. Off. Me.” Mike repeats each word carefully, slowly, ice in his voice and Barry scrambles to comply, Barry doesn’t take his eyes off the bed and Mike until his knees hit the window seat and falls into it. 

He wraps his arms around his knees and stares out the window, shocked. He can’t believe he just tried to force himself on his boyfriend.

\- ---

Barry watches out of the corner of his eye as Michael rearranges his shirt and slowly gets up from the bed. 

“You wanna explain what that was all about?” He asks moving away from the bed to sit in a chair.

“I tried to force you into something you didn’t want and I should have talked about with you first.”

Mike nods agreeing with him, “I’m not saying it was right but I’m also not saying it was wrong. Cause we talked about surprising each other but I wasn't expecting it to be of a sexual nature because my mind has been elsewhere.”

Barry doesn’t say anything just continues to stare at him, then as if not thinking which is a very Barry thing to do grumbles, “This weekend is a total waste.”

Rage fills Mike at those words, “Barry Allen, You mean to tell me this long weekend at my cabin wasn’t so you work quietly on your novel!” 

Barry sits there mute and Mike takes it as his silence as yes so he rages on, “I dropped basically everything for you this week at your insistence that we come here this weekend, I got clearance from the head of the IT Department so I could take my laptop home or here to telework. I picked you up from your apparently noisey city apartment, dealing with construction and a bunch of other stuff so we could come here for you to “write” apparently.” Mike hands are waving around and uses air qoutes for one, “All you really wanted was sex.”

“Mike, I was thinking about you to.” Barry says

“Don’t you dare say that to me.” He spits, standing up from the chair “You’re just trying to get out of trouble, “You’ve been practically trying to get me to have sex you all weekend, you’ve touched me given me massage, whispered sweet things in my ear. I thought you were trying to comfort me but no you just wanted sex. Is that all I am to you someone who’s just a good once in a while fuck?”

Barry rose from the window seat, and slowly walked toward Mike taking his hands in his own. “No not at all.” 

Then why haven’t I seen you in what feels like forever, Barry? Explain that.” Mike said

“Well I’ve been busy and - the minute he finished that part of the sentence Barry knew instantly what he’d said was wrong, because it sounded like an excuse and right now Mike was in no mood for excuses.

\----

Mike dropped Barry’s hands and turned, heading for the front door not even really listening to Barry ramblings as he headed for the front door. The younger man trailed after him tripping over the quilt in the process.

And you were busy so I didn’t want to intrude but then I noticed that you kept checking your phone while we were out last week so I came up with a plain.”

Mike put on his boots.

This wwkend I was ttrying to get you to relax, forget about that stupid project for a couple days, I wasn’t thinking about sex when I asked if you to come away with me.”

“Like I’m going to believe that with the way you’ve been acting lately.” Mike said grabbing his beanie, gloves and cellphone. “I’ve seen the way you like at your English Professor.”

Barry actually ignored that jab at Thwane and continued to talk which would have impressed Michael had it been under different circumstances.

He grabbed his winter parka from the coat rack by the door and putting it on.

“But than you offered up the cabin and my plans changed instead of romancing you I was going to fuck you into oblivion make you a nice blissed out version of yourself because that’s what we usually do we have sexy times here so I - Mike cut off Barry before he could finish.

“You know what Barry, you can just shut up now, cause it’s not doing you any favors. You talk entirely too much and so tired and done with you using me for my money and my body” Then he opened the door, “I’m not a Sugar Daddy and definitely not a whore” 

Then without looking back walked out slamming the door shut before Barry could retort. If Mike had peeked into the front window he would have seen Barry sit down at the kitchen table his face already wet with tears.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Len meet up and talk about Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Whumptober Thing mentioned in this chapter-
> 
> 13\. Adrenaline 
> 
> I looked at the list of Kinktober things and I don't see anything in this chapter in the list if I'm wrong please let me know.
> 
> Kink things in this Chapter:   
Dom/Sub relationship/lifestyle (not clearly stated)  
Age Gap  
Aftercare  
Handfeeding

The first snow of the year had started to fall, and it would have been nice curled up in front of the fire in blankets next to Barry, but he was currently sitting in a dimly lit bar, drinking whiskey.

Or at least he was trying but currently the amber liquid was going down his brother’s throat.

“You have nice taste Mike; this is very smooth.” Len said admiringly as stared at glass

“Thanks.” He said snatching his glass back 

“Now tell me about this problem you have.”

“Bartholomew Henry Allen.” Mike said staring at his glass

“That’s mouthful. Almost as bad as Leonard.”

“I know.” He said 

“So, this boy did you dirty, double crossed you and you want me to teach him a lesson.” Len said taking a bite of fries he’d stolen from a random table

The way Len said boy made Mike turn in and glare at him, “He’s not a boy.”

“I’m guessing you want him roughed up instead of murdered.” Len said, Lucky that nobody was in bar and that the bartender was all the way at the other end of the bar

“You could say that.” Mike mumbled taking a large sip of his drink, trying to come up with a way to ask for this certain type of favor.  
\----  
Suddenly it all clicked in Len’s head, the reason his brother called him, why his brother had sounded weird on the phone, the reason they were meeting in a bar, instead of the cabin not that Len minded the change of location.

Len burst out laughing.

His brother was having boy trouble but more importantly boyfriend trouble.

“Are you done yet?”

Out of the corner of his eye Len could see Mike was trying to ignore him scowling into his drink, so he tried to stop laughing and just smirked as he reached for the salt, “He’s at the cabin right now isn’t he?” 

Mike nodded

“Fucking someone else in your bed?”

“No. god no!” Mike exclaimed looking at him.

Mike didn’t have to tell him much he’d seen that look flit across his face before he was imagining his boyfriend fucking someone else.

“Even if he hasn’t cheated on you, he’s admitted he’s attracted to someone else.” Len said

“His English Professor.”

“Oh, this is good; how’s old is this kid?”

“He’s twenty-one.” Mike said munching on a fry 

Len blinked; he didn’t even notice that Mike had taken one. At least his brother’s skills hadn’t gotten rusty.

“You’re practically robbing the cradle on this one.” Len said smirking

“Shut up.” 

“Although I suppose you have to get your adrenaline rush somewhere since you left the family business.” He got punched in the shoulder for that.

“Not my fault a judge decided to give me a break and I was able to get a new life, clean life.”

“A goody two shoes life you mean.” Len said trying to keep an accusatory tone out of his voice

“Look can we get back to topic of my love life not that I mind the walk down memory lane."

He definitely knew that Mike minded and that talking about his pervious life under their life their father’s thumb bugged Mike it bothered him too so Len let slide, “So tell me all about this Bartholomew kid?”

“He goes by Barry.” Mike said, “Actually prefers it… Sometimes.” 

Len stayed quiet and allowed his brother to fill him on this boy that had managed to his very discerning eye but after another drink and an hour he was no closer to figuring out why his twin had called him instead of Lisa.

Their baby sister was much better at all the relationship junk then he was.

“He so funny and bright and talks like a mile a minute when he gets- Michael, why you call me?”  
\-----  
Mike instantly stopped talking and took a gulp of his drink, he grimaced at the burn then he turned toward Len, “I want to do a switch like we used to do on a job.”

“Why would you want me to pretend to be you? Sounds like you have a good relationship, wouldn’t me coming into the picture ruin things.”

“Barry’s kind of oblivious when he wants to be.” Mike said, matter a factly, “He forgot to eat dinner once. I had to go physically pull him away from the novel he was working on and put him into chair at the dining room table and shove a fork full of food into his mouth before he realized.”

“Maybe he realized and just wanted you to hand feed him.” Len said at the image Mike described went through his mind.

Mike raised an eyebrow at him, “We don’t have that type of relationship.”

“Really?” Len asked not believing that statement 

“Yes, really.” Mike growled at him then looked around the empty tables guilty afraid that his brother would walk out before he worked up the courage to ask Len to fuck his boyfriend.

Mike saw the minute it clicked for Len, “You’re afraid to touch him that way. You’re afraid you’d break him, scared that the best thing in your life would run if you showed him that dark side you have and you called because you know I don’t have that problem; Barry’s a stranger."

Mike silently nodded so his brother continued to talk. “I bet you’ve only been having vanilla sex for a while now?”

“There’s nothing wrong with vanilla sex.”

“No there’s not but it gets boring for some people.”

Mike knew the way Len said some people he really only meant them but, in this instance, he was talking about Mike specifically.

“Does he even know?” Len asked 

He remained quiet.  
\-----  
“Michael does he even know?” Len asked again “If you don’t tell me I’ll walk out of here and you’ll have to fix this problem yourself because I know what you want me to do even if you haven’t said it.”

Mike didn’t answer so Len pushed away from the bar the stool scrapping a little against the worn floor as he stood. “Bye Mike, it was nice seeing you again. Call me when you have this shit figured out.”

Len moved and was about to leave when Mike finally answered, shouting it across the bar, “No he doesn’t! Barry knows nothing of the lifestyle.”

Len smirked, walking back to stand behind Mike, “And what do want me to do about it, little brother?”

“You were only a couple seconds ahead of me."

“You’re avoiding the question Michael.” Len said, leaning forward so his breath ghosted over his twin’s neck, 

Mike shivered but answered Len, “Take my parka, pretend to be me, stop him from leaving the cabin; the weathers pretty bad right now and Barry can be dumb.”

At the last part warmth had filled Mike’s voice, but Len chose to ignore it, “And?” He pressed, he wanted Michael to say what he wanted Len to do. Was he being mean or was he getting permission, Len didn’t even know himself which one it was and he really didn’t care.

“Talk to him, teach him, fuck him.” Mike whispered

“Got it.” Len said turning way “I would stay away from the cabin tonight, I’m about to rock your boy’s world.” He purred, picking up the parka and leaving his leather jacket, “Don’t be surprised if you get a phone call tomorrow.”

“Don’t forget the aftercare.” Mike said

“Mike, don’t you know I never forget anything.” 

Mike caught himself looking at his brother’s back as he walked away, “Yeah I know that, a little too well.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Barry interact for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in this chapter:
> 
> Whumptober:
> 
> 20\. Trembling
> 
> Major kinks in this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Daddy Kink  
2\. Wall Sex  
3\. Dirty Talk/Name calling  
4\. Safe sex (condom use)  
5\. Consent

Barry Allen was finally done crying and was now frantically repacking the dark green duffel he brought before the taxi came; he didn’t want to be here when Michael got back, because then they’d have a talk and break up. 

Like actually break up and just that thought of Mike saying they were over for good and he meant the words he said as he walked out made Barry want to cry.

Again, for the third time that night.

But Barry was done packing so he yanked the bag from the freshly made bed and dropped his bag by the front door, turning off the hallway and bedroom last light as he left.

He had finished making the bed, quilt and all when he had called a taxi to take him to the train station. He wasn’t sure the taxi would make it to the cabin cause he had called during his second cry session and the directions had stupidly garbled.

Sighing, he decided he would never call a taxi while crying again.

He felt like he was forgetting something.

A car horn blew outside breaking the quiet around him.

The taxi was here. 

The taxi was here. As the thought went through head twice he frantically started to look for his shoes and realized he couldn’t find them.

He couldn’t find his black converse. His eyes flew everywhere as he looked. He needed to leave.

He needed to leave!

He felt tears prickle at his eyes.

He was about to cry over the fact he couldn’t find his shoes. He was so stupid! What did Mike see in him, he wondered.

Maybe he’d ask the man that if ever saw him again. And he hoped that wouldn’t be for a while.

“Screw shoes!” Barry yelled to himself as he picked up his bag, if he didn’t leave now he would never be able to do it.

He flicked the living room lamp on so when Mike came back he wouldn’t be in total darkness then reached for the overhead light switch but before he could turn off the lights he saw the knob of the front door turn, all by itself.

Someone was breaking in!

He had locked the door when Mike when had left. And the keys to the cabin were sitting in the bottom of the small bowl that was painted like a sunflower. 

The door swung and Barry didn’t even think he just threw his duffel at the intruder and ran, heading for the bedroom where Mike kept a baseball bat and his phone, finally remembering he had left it plugged in to charge.

Barry heard his duffel hit the floor as he reached the bedroom door; then he heard boots walking fast behind him. Slamming the door behind him, Barry spotted the bat, grabbed it and stood back from the door, in the middle of the room wall behind him . He adjusted his grip on the bat ready for a fight.

The door opened, the lights flickered on and with wail Barry swung the bat, high above his head trying to knock out the intruder.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen! What the hell are you doing!” Mike said before the bat wacked him in head his voice, cold as ice.

Barry instantly dropped the bat, it hit the wood floor falling harmlessly between them with a loud thunk.

They stared at each other for a moment before  
the quiet got too much for Barry.

“Um, leaving, protecting myself. Whichever one you want.” He said sheepishly, wishing he still had the bat so he could fiddle with the top of it,

Just staring at Mike made him feel things he didn’t want to name.

“I figured that out. Why?”

“I thought you’d broken up with me. You said, talk entirely too much and you’re so tired and done with me using you for your money and body.

“Kid, nobody could break up with you not when you’re looking at them with those eyes and I really didn’t mean any of those words, not really I said that in anger.”

“So, you’re not angry anymore?” Barry asked 

“Barry, don’t ask questions you already know the answer to.” Mike said voice dark, Barry backed up step, Mike followed,”You’ve been a very naughty boy.”

“Really?” Barry said nervously, enjoying the heated look in Mike’s eyes, he took another step back, Mike to a step forward 

“Kinda of a brat for wanting so much sex lately” Mike answered

“I’m not a brat. I was trying to help.” Barry said taking yet another step backwards 

“You’re either a brat or slut. Which would you prefer?”

Barry didn’t answer just flushed red and took another step back; hitting the wall.

“Good thing Daddy has a plan to fix this little problem we have.” Mike purred crowding into his space

Barry gulped at a loss for words, “What’s step one?”

“Step One: Fuck you, unless you’d prefer to move on to Step Two?” Mike asked

“Fuck me.” Barry said wrapping his arms around Mike’s neck

“You’re not asking very nicely Barry.”

“Please fuck me… he trails off nervous 

Mike shakes his head; apparently please is not the magic word in this situation.

Barry stares at Mike for a little while, silence between them wondering if he really has to say it, that word that Barry has imagined saying to Mike many times over but never said; the word that is on the top of his hot and bothered list. 

He throws caution to the wind and says it, adding another sentence to see how reacts, “Please fuck me Daddy. Please fuck me nice and rough.” 

“That’s the plan. I’m still very upset with you. you naughty slut.” 

Faster than lightning, Mike removes his arms from around his neck, spins Barry around pushing his face up against the wall, landing a hard smack on his sweatpant covered bottom at and Barry cries out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

\- - -

To say Len was surprised that his first interaction with Barry was with the guy coming for his head with the bat he’d stolen for Mike one summer when they were kids would be an understatement.

He’d expected a blubbering mess, clinging, wet kisses and fast talking.

Michael had really found himself a beautiful spitfire. 

Barry was very pretty, almost too pretty; the pictures Mike had shown him didn’t do Barry justice.

But if Len had to say the prettiest picture would be this moment, Barry pressed against the wall, brown hair mused, hands above his head clasped in one of his own, Len’s, leather clad hands, wearing an overly large white t-shirt and baggy grey sweatpants.

He was tempted to pull out his phone and take a couple pictures for Mike later but resisted cause he didn’t want to remove his hand from Barry.

But he had to anyway to go search for lube and condom.

Barry wiggled, testing Len’s grip and Len squeezed slightly before letting go. Barry made a move to drop his hands at side, so Len landed another smack on Barry’s butt.

The boy let out a small whimper.

“Stay still,” Len said and Barry clasped his hands above his head, “I have to go look for something and while I go look for the lube you can tell Daddy why you decided it would be a good idea to go out with in this weather with no shoes.”

Before he turned Len saw Barry flush again. The boy was probably hoping he hadn’t noticed he was planning to leave without shoes.

Silence rained for a couple seconds as Len opened one of the bedside tables, nothing except for cellphone, It must have been Barry’s side then; his brother was a messy bitch but he strategically messy bitch.

Mike knew where everything was even if the room was a disaster.

Barry answered, as Len walked around to the other side of the bed. “I was a stupid bitch.. Len hummed, pressing his lips together, opening the bedside table ..Daddy” Barry said hearing the displeasure 

“and I was crying my eyes out thinking you weren’t coming back.” Barry said 

Grabbing the lube and a condom Len said, “Now baby, I don’t really don’t think you’re that stupid cause would a jilted lover actually take the time to actually clean the house before leaving?” He asked, walking back over to Barry, “Wouldn’t they just up and leave and not care if the dishes rotted in the fucking sink.”

“Yes, Daddy. Actual jilted lovers wouldn’t care about the house.”

“That’s right, slut.” Len said smirking as he leaned in pressing his body to Barry’s and nibbles on the boy’s ear.

Barry shivered slightly, when Len moved back slightly to unbuckle his jeans, and prepare himself and Barry.

“Tell me what you actually are.” Len said pulling Barry’s sweats down.

Len blinked, not really hearing what Barry was saying, the brat wasn’t even wasn’t even wearing underwear. “You naughty slut.” Len said landed a soft smack on the boy’s bare bottom as he ripped open the condom with his teeth.

Barry must have heard it too cause he stopped in the middle of the list and moved his head, Len caught him peeking when he glanced up when speaking stopped

“Oh come on Mike. We both know you’re clean can’t you just stick it in me.”

With one hand, Len smushed Barry”s face against the wall and then grabbed Barry’s hands again when the boy didn’t move his face away from the wall “If you really wanna do this we do it my way. Are we clear?”

“Yes.”

“You ready for this, slut?” Len said squeezing Barry’s ass 

“Yes Daddy.” Barry said breathlessly, “ Please fuck me.”

So Len did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrgh! I'm upset with myself why couldn't I remember the word whore while writing this chapter.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len and Mike talk. Barry and Len drive home and set up a time for a discussion. Mike is in Star City and has to work late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy. No whumptober things or kinks in this chapter, I believe. We'll be back to our regular scheduled porn next chapter hopefully with some plot too. Also question for you guys was Chapter 3 not good or something? Could I improve in anyway? 
> 
> Thanks 
> 
> BTW, I think I misspelled Cisco's last name wrong but I wanted to get this posted Sorry.

Len shoots of a simple text to his brother, in the wee hours of the morning after Barry’s wrapped up in bed, dead to the world next to him, Sent at 3:04 am, “He’s beautiful. Where’d you find him? He’d tried to murder with that bat.”

Mike Sent at 3:05, “I think your exaggerating. Did you talk to him?”

Len decides to sort of rip off the band-aid, “Not really we were a little busy.”

Mike sent at 3:07, “Understood.”

Len stares at the one word text thinking but doesn’t get much time because another text quickly follows “You really should talk to him.”

“I will Mike. When he wakes up.” Len shoots back, “Anything I should know?”

The phone rings and Len quickly scrambles up, out of bed and heads toward the front of the house to the living room answering it with a harsh whisper, “Shit, you didn’t have to call.” He says scrubbing a hand over his face.

“I don’t know it seemed easier to me.” 

Len doesn’t reply, just sits down on the sofa, his elbow hitting the wooden armrest,

“What are wearing Leonard? Mike asks giggling, words slurred

Len pulls the phone away from his ear to look at the caller ID, and then glares at when it actually says Mike. His brother is never this forward.

“Michael, are you drunk?” Len asks not bothering to hide the annoyance he’s feeling, “Because if you are I’m done talking to you tonight. In fact I’m pretty sure you because you should already know what I wear to bed. 

Mike giggles, “Shirtless, black silk boxers, then… I am in fact slight more inberated then I should because… Michael hiccups… “Because my ex lover, my brother, ... is currently fucking my boyfriend because I can’t do it myself. And if that’s not some messed shit I don’t know what is.”

“Goodnight, brother dear.” Len mutters and hangs up, and with a sigh gets up to go back to bed, when spots Barry stumbling out of the bedroom, wrapped up large white throw blanket with tassels at the edges

“Who was that?” Barry mumbles through a yawn “Work?”

“Yeah.” Len says, “Nothing you should be worried about.”

Barry just nods coming over to kiss his cheek and then turns back toward the bedroom saying “Okay, just come back to bed soon, falling alseep on that thing is a horrible idea for you to repeat and you look like your about to keel over again.”

“Be right there, Kid.” Len says just as his phone buzzes in hand.

It says, “Barry has class tomorrow afternoon.” 

Len stares at calculating the amount of time it’ll take with possible traffic to get back to the city and groans wishing the time was slightly less because he’s been on the road way to much this week.

He shoots off another text before following Barry to bed to crash, “Drink some water, get some sleep and I recommend using a condom when you have sex with Barry again cause I refuse not to use one and would hate for this to fall apart because of inconsistent condom use.”

Mike doesn’t answer but he doesn’t have to he’s pretty sure that his brother got the message that Len cares and that safe sex is the best sex.

\- - -

“Whatever happened to the taxi?” Barry asks as they move through city traffic toward his apartment

Mike glances at him out of the corner of his eye, hands at the steering wheel,“Look there’s one.” pointing at one real quick as it passes by in another lane.

“Mike, I didn’t mean that one specifically.” He says

“You mean the one at the cabin?”

Barry nods, and then says “Yeah.” because his boyfriend is a little busy trying to navigate through traffic to look at him

“I sent it away.” Mike says matter a factly and Barry can imagine his man, Michael Snart, leaning on the open cab window talking to the cab driver with that dark look Barry was on receiving end of last night.

“Cool. Last night was kind of amazing” Barry catches Mike grinning and they lapse into silence for a bit as they finally make it through the light and actually start moving again.

\- - -

“Barry, we should talk about what happened last night after I came back because it may have been part of the scene but I really meant it when I said you really wanna do this we do it my way.

Scene? Did you mean it in a relationship way or a Sex way.”

“Both. Len says pulling into the parking lot of Barry’s apartment he asked Barry earlier for directions earlier but luckily there was a lot of construction going on in the neighborhood so Barry really hadn’t batted an eye,

“Look I’ll explain in a couple days if you’ll let me over coffee after I get back from my trip.” Len says remembering Mike’s going away to Star City for business trip later tonight  
“Sure, but only if you pick me up after class, Friday afternoon.” Barry says leaning over the gear shift to kiss him before getting out of the car.

“Deal. I’ll be back in town on Thursday night anyway.” Len says getting out of the car to walk Barry to the door at least.

“Mike, I remember.” Barry laughs reaching the apartment building “I’m not stupid.”

“Okay. Well, if you're so smart you can call me and remind me about Friday.” Len says

“Will do.” Barry says “Have a good trip. Be safe.” 

“When am I not.” Len says as walks backwards toward the car, hands in the pockets of his borrowed jacket watching as Barry disappears into his building,

Smirking, Len gets in the car and starts the drive to his brother’s apartment intent on returning the jacket and car. He misses his own leather jacket. 

And just maybe if he gets the time right Mike will be there and he’ll be able crash there until things are sorted between his brother and Barry if he asks nicely enough.  
Len needs a place to lay low for a while anyway.

\---

It’s Wednesday late afternoon and Mike’s just finished up a meeting and is about to head back to his hotel room when he gets a text; from Barry.

“Hey, was thinking about you earlier today. Will be available later tonight?”

Mike taps out a response and sends it off as he waits for the elevator.

Barry responds promptly, “Great can’t wait to hear your voice tonight.”

Mike looks at his watch, his boyfriend should be in class right now although class should be ending in a couple minutes“You should be paying attention to class right now.” 

Barry response is immediate “I’m so naughty cause I’m texting you in class.”

The elevator dings open and Mike puts his phone in his pocket.

“Hey Snart.” Cisco Ramon calls to him

“Have a good night Romon.” Mike waves

“No, no you can’t leave.” 

“And why’s that?” Mike asks turning to face his coworker

“That contract we’ve been waiting for finally came back. The boss wants to finalize details tonight.”

Mike groans and stares at the ceiling. 

“I know right, looks like we're pulling a late nigher.” Romon says “I’m going out to grab us all dinner. What you want?”

“Surprise me.” Mike calls over his shoulder at Romon as he turns walking away from the elevator heading back to the office he uses when he has a rare trip to Star City.

The office is well appointed with white walls, a large window that looks out onto the city, grey carpet, a big light colored wood desk and fancy modern sofa in black that sits in the middle of the room. The office is exactly like the one he has back in Central 

He tosses his trench coat on sofa, fishes his phone out of his pocket and calls his man.

“You alone Barry?”

“Mike? I was gonna call when I got home.” Barry says and he can hear the crush of noisy students.

He must have just gotten out of class; Perfect.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Mike have phone sex, Barry's late for his English test. Oh No. The teacher is not happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happening in this chapter:
> 
> 1\. Phone Sex  
2\. Bathroom Sex  
3\. Mention of Role Play  
4\. Mention of Edging/ Orgasm Denial
> 
> I can't think of anything else. Let me know if should add anything. Sorry for the long wait. Hope this chapter makes up for it. Please Enjoy.

“Mike?” I was going to call when I got home.” He says, slightly confused as to why his boyfriend was calling.

Mike was ruining his plans.

“Are you alone, Barry?” Mike asked again as he navigated the busy hallway.

“No.. Sorry man,” He said bumping into another student, the other student frowned at him but moved past

“Barry.” 

Mike was trying to get his attention, he knew,“Hang on Mike I’m headed to somewhere quieter.”

Right now that quiet place would be either a bathroom or janitor's closet so not the sexy moment Barry had been planning, he sighed running his hands through his hair making it even more messy, as he glanced around looking at the doors to classrooms, no bathroom in sight.

“Mike, why’d you call?” 

“I called cause if I hadn’t you would have called later tonight and I wouldn’t have been able to answer. I’m going to have to work late tonight.”

“Oh,” Barry said, moving through the crowd weaving in and out students, “Are you still at work right now?” 

“Yes, it’s called multitasking Barry. You can multitask, right darling?” The tone Mike voice sent shivers down Barry’s spine

He nodded and then realized Mike couldn’t see him, “Yes.” 

Mike made a hum one that sounded almost angry so he changed his answer as he hit a door and entered the men’s bathroom near his last class, English. “Yes sir.”

“Good.”

“I’m alone now.” He says checking the bathroom for other men real quick, he then locks the bathroom door and leans against the tiled wall, dropping his backpack nearby.

“Where are you?”

“Bathroom.” Barry says slightly upset that his big plans hot, slow and in bed with a couple toys phone sex are ruined now it’s just gonna be fast and dirty by dark tone in Mike’s voice

“Be more descriptive doll, it helps with the mental picture.” Mike whispers in his ear, 

This isn’t going to work, Barry thinks, not if he wants to touch himself with more than one hand. He glances around realizing he’s next to the hand dryer. He puts his phone down on top of and presses a button

“You’re on speaker,” He says takes off his jacket, and begins to describe his surroundings, “Bathroom, that’s down the hall from English class, white tile everywhere, red stalls, cracked mirror, the trash can is full; practically overflowing and overhead light keeps blinking.”

“Continue.” Mike purrs, it fills the entire space and making Barry blush, 

“Doors locked, there’s probably graffiti in a couple of the stalls but I can’t tell I’m leaning against the wall next to the hand dyer. I’m wearing an oversized red T-shirt, jeans and my Converse, my jacket’s on the floor next to my backpack.”

“Are your eyes closed?”

Barry closes his eyes, it’ll help with imaging Mike’s here. 

“Yep.” He says

“I’m there in that dirty bathroom, wearing my slacks, white dress shirt, a tie." 

Barry can see it. “Glasses too?” He asks 

“Sure, if you want.” 

So Barry allows himself, to fully picture Mike an outfit he’s seen before khaki dress pants, a long sleeve button shirt that is white and a blue and red striped tie, silver rimmed glasses perched on the end of his nose. He doesn’t picture the suit jacket, that goes with the pants, Barry imagines Mike left it at the office, “You know you’d make a really hot teacher.”

Mike laughter fills the room bouncing off the tiles, “Barry.” He sounds exasperated but fond

“Right sorry,” Barry says, “Maybe next time, back on topic. You’re in here with me and-

“Earlier, I pushed you against the that wall roughly, I’m pressed up against you. my hands are all over you, trying to find a place to settle-

“Where’s your mouth?” Barry asks interrupting, breath coming out in rush

“In the crook of your shoulder, my hot breath tickling your ear as I nibble on it. Then I get tired of that and attack your neck just like I know you like. And my hands finally land on your hips but they don’t stay there for long, after I give them a quick squeeze I move them under that shirt petting your hot skin enjoying the feel of your abs.”

Barry groans as he does what Mike’s talking about with his own hands

“Your hands are cold.”

“Yes, they are just like usual.” Mike says “Then I start playing with those nipples of yours, pinching and pulling them, moving them from side to side. Then I remove my hands and pull back.

He whimpers at the imagined loss of Mike's body and hands all over him. 

Mike’s probably smirking right now at the state Barry is in. 

Then strip you of that shirt you are wearing and drop slowly, ever so slowly to my knees.

“Jeans?” He asks, breath coming out in little puffs

“Yes,” Mike says I push your jeans and underwear down to your knees, I don’t bother with your cock just yet instead I start trailing kisses all over your body, I take my time doing it, enjoying how I’m making you so needy, desperate even.” 

Barry throws his head back lightly thumping it on the tile as he hurriedly unzips and pushes his pants down imagining Mike down in between his legs, on his hot breath on his thighs, kissing, nipping at them, his cold hands holding them, pinning him to the wall. Basically holding him up because he’s needy and trembling so much he’s weak.

He’s so so close. To begging. “Mike Please.”

“Barry?”

“Please, Please,”

“Please what?”

“Touch me, Please.” Barry says not caring that he basically sounds wrecked

“Hmm.” Mike says like he trying to make up his mind, teasing, and Barry wants to scream

“Mike.” He growls,

“Okay fine.” Mike says not sounding like it’s any trouble, “I finally touch your cock, I start by moving my hand nice and slow but it becomes faster and faster till you on edge and then I remove my hand just as you are about to come."

Barry cries out, pants and pants, as he drags his own hand away from his cock because he’s doing what his boyfriend is talking about.

“Mike.. we.. don’t have time for this?” Barry says, he thinks his boyfriend is going to make this into a very long phone session as he brings Barry to the edge over and over with just his voice and the help of Barry’s own hand.

Silence for a couple seconds, Mike must be checking his watch.

“You’re right you are late for class. Naughty Boy.”

“Screw class.” Barry says loudly, “I wasn’t talking about class.”

Mike hums, “I don’t touch you again then I just stare at you sitting back on my heels, we lock eyes and I tell you to cum without me touching you, allowing you to touch yourself as I watch take your pleasure.”

Silence falls on the other end and Barry fills the bathroom and Mike’s ear with his pants, whimpers and incomprehensible words as he takes himself in hand, moving fast and then slow, building his need.

“I’m gonna come,” Barry mumbles,

“Cum for me, Barry.” Mike says and Barry like the good boy he is doesn’t have to be told twice.

\----

After Barry comes down he looks over at his phone and finds that Mike is waiting for him to say something. 

“Mike?”

“Yes Barry.” 

“You know this wasn’t what I was thinking about when I was planning to surprise you with phone sex but this was great.”

“I figured that out from our earlier conversation I heard the annoyance in your voice when I called, I know I ruined your plans.”

“I’m sorry.” Barry says, blushing 

“Don’t apologize.” 

“But you know what I realized fast and dirty has its good points too. I enjoyed myself.”

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Mike says “It was good for me too.” Then he hears Mike sigh

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it's just that I’ve got to run. Someone’s here to fetch me.”

“I knew you were going to be late for a meeting.”

Mike doesn’t say anything for a second, “I wish we had more time to talk.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to talk this weekend. Plus, we have that coffee date after class on in a couple days.”

“That’s right, how could I forget. Look I gotta go, Ramon’s staring at me. Do me a favor and clean up and get to class, being late is better than not showing up at all.”

“Got it. I love you.” Barry says

“I love you too. I’ll see you soon.” and with that Mike hangs up on him, and Barry stares at his phone before he’s moving, cleaning himself up enough to go to class.

He’s confused, Mike seemed genuinely confused about that coffee date. But he shouldn’t be he’s the one that made that date and he seemed pretty serious about it.

However he doesn’t have time to worry about it because as he walks into class he realizes he’s walked into the middle of the class taking a test.

A big test considering the scowl on Mr. Thawne’s face, “Nice of you to grace us with your presence Mr. Allen please sit down you have about twenty minutes left in class to finish your test.”

“Right sir.” Barry mumbles and slides into his seat as Mr. Thawne places a test booklet down on his desk

As he fishes a pencil from his bag Barry can’t help looking at Eddie Thawne’s ass as he walks back to the front desk.

“Barry!” Caitlyn harshly whispers when she sees were his attention is 

He quickly straightens up, opens his test booklet, and realizes he is dead.

He’s so dead. He should have studied is the second thought he has as he stares at the first question.

Mike’s going to kill him if he ever finds out about this is the next.

\----

Michael Snart hangs up the phone, feeling Cisco Ramon’s dark eyes on him. The man is gaping at him like fish.

‘“It’s called phone sex maybe you should try it sometime.” He says straightening his tie.

Ramon’s mouth snaps shut. “I came to tell you that foods laid out along with the files everybody needs in conference room one.” and then the man stares at him some more.

It’s getting weird now, the staring.

“Thanks,” Mike says clearing his throat, “I’ll be there in a few minutes, just have to check on something first.

“Right.” Ramon says quickly and he scampers off toward the conference room, closing the door behind him.

With a sigh Mike sends off a quick text to his brother and then joins his coworkers for a very late night at the office.


End file.
